Isabelle, Lay down your raven hair!
by Rubynecklace
Summary: Simon and Isabelle in the retelling of the Classic Rapunzel. Isabelle was raised by cunning Lady Camille after her parents stole Camilles necklace. She was locked up in a tower. But Isabelle is not your typical Damsel in distress waiting to be rescued. She is a warrior who slays men for Lady Camille. But everything changes when she met Simon, a petty thief.


Maryse and Robert Lightwood were a happy couple. That's what everyone thinks. Robert married Maryse only because she was the only woman who took notice of him. He thinks it might be love. Being happy when the raven haired beautiful girl tell him she loves him. So he married her. They had Alec. But as time goes by, he felt like he's not happy anymore.

He tries to divert his attention. Then he feel inlove with Michael Wayland, his bestfriend. Now, he had known why everything felt so wrong with Maryse. It was with a man where he belongs. He had planned to leave Maryse when he found out that she was pregnant with their second child.

He can't leave her, but he's looking for reasons. One day, Maryse was walking around town when she saw a beautiful ruby pendant on the sidewalk.

"Robert, Isnt this so beautiful? It's so red and it looks expensive," Maryse said, and before Robert could warn her not to take things that are not yours, she shoved the Ruby pendant in her pocket.

Maryse had nightmares since the day she took the ruby pendant. And the night she was going to gave birth, she almost died.

At the front of their house, a blond woman showed up to Robert.

"Your wife stole my pendant!" The woman almost growled at him. Robert don't want to waste his time arguing with the woman.

"My wife's life is in danger, and I don't have time to argue with you." He scowled.

"She stole my necklace, so I put a curse on her. She will die. Even the infant she's carrying will die. This is the price for stealing something from Lady Camille." The woman declared. Robert stopped and looked at her in horror. He doesn't know if he would be angry or scared at the cunning woman.

"If the necklace is all you want, I will return it to you." Robert replied.

Camille waved her hands in annoyance, "That's not the price I want."

"Tell me what is it and Ill give it to you."

Lady Camille looked at him intently, "The unborn child. Promise youll give the unborn child to me, and ill remove the curse on your wife. It's a pretty good deal isn't it. You will have enough reason to leave Maryse completely. Oh, I know you want that."

Robert might be bad for wanting to leave Maryse and Alec. But he don't want Maryse to die. He doesn't want Alec to grow up without a mom and a dad. And he wants that his second child lives, even if she will be taken away. So Robert agreed with the deal. Maryse was saved. And the cunning Lady Camille took his second child, his daughter, away. Then he left Maryse and Alec, saying that it was Maryse fault they had lost Sophia. Sophia, the daughter they should have.

Lady Camille doesn't like the name Sophia. The name means wisdom. Knowledge. She felt like the infants parents are dumb. The young girl doesn't deserve to be named Sophia. So she had given her a different name. She had named her Isabelle.

Camille adored Isabelle. The young girl was pretty and has hair as black as the night sky. Camille had always wanted to have black hair. But she's blonde. She is fascinated with the young girl's hair, so she never allowed Isabelle to have her hair cut. She wants hair to have long black and straight hair. Lady Camille raised Isabelle to be as cunning and manipulative as she is. She told Isabelle about the story of her real parents. How Maryse was so greedy and how Robert had given her away and had left them. Of course, she only told her the parts of the story that will make her not to trust the world. Isabelle grew up with hatred in her heart. She doesn't easily trust people. She refuses to play with girls of the same age. She refuses to talk with other people other than Lady Camille. When kids in the town would go near her, she would hit her with her whip, the whip Lady Camille had given her.

When Isabelle was 13, Lady Camille decided to lock up Isabelle in a tower in the middle of the forest. Isabelle, was the type of girl you could never control. Someone who would slay you if you lock her up in the tower. But Isabele, was not locked up in that tower by force. She is not a damsel in distress. She is not a princess waiting to be saved. She is a warrior. And she is locked up in that tower by choice.

Everyday, she would look outside of that tower, singing and talking with the birds. Every now and then, princes and gentlemen got a glimpse of her beauty. They would watch Camille, go to Isabelle by night, and how would Camille say "Isabelle, Isabelle, lay down your raven hair." And not once, but a number of times, that they would try to do it, when Camille is far away. They wanted to meet the beautiful lady. They wanted to save her from the tower. From the witch that locked her. A lot of gentleman tried to do the same, as they shout for her, she would lay down her long raven hair, and they would climb.

But when they reach the top of the tower, they wouldn't meet a damsel in distress. They will face Isabelle, with her whip, slaying them. Killing each one of the guys who tried to rescue her, and offer their blood for Camille to drink. Blood of men makes her look younger, makes her immortal.

For the girl locked up in the tower, was only a scenario they created to trap men.

One day, Isabelle was leaning outside the windows of the tower. She had just thrown the stew she cooked because it doesn't taste good. Camille keep on telling her not to bother with cooking, but she wanted to learn, though she knew that no matter what she do, she would never improve.

She caught a glimpse of another gentleman wandering off the woods. Isabelle prepared herself. She fixes her long black hair, and fixes her clothes. She then leans outside the window as she hums and sings with the bird. This was her favorite part, enchanting perverted males. Sure, they wanted to rescue a girl inside the tower. They wont harm the absolutely gorgeous girl in the tower who is all alone. Isabelle thought. A man fell in love in the first 6 seconds, because it's not their heart that is beating, it is the ridiculous thing in between their legs. Men are perverted maniacs. That was all Isabelle was thinking. And she was the happiest whenever she slays them, for there will be one less monster in the world now.

She keeps on singing happily and making everything so that the man, who looks like he's gonna trip and fall, will notice her. But he didn't. for he continued running as if something is chasing him.

"Stupid" Isabelle muttered.

The guy disappeared from her sight, but after several moments. She had heard a voice, someone, calling out for her.

"Isabelle, Isabelle, let down your raven hair"

Isabelle almost laugh when she heard the voice. He sounded desperate, almost pleading. And nervous. She lay down her long raven black hair which flows from a hook, then she waits for him to climb on her hair. The guy reached the top of the tower. She pulls her hair so it would lay on the floor of the room, and poses as a helpless damsel. She is waiting for the guy to say something. Guys always tell her the same thing over and over. That they were fascinated by her beauty. That the moment they saw her, they had fallen in love completely. That a girl as beautiful as her should not be locked up in a tower. That they had come to rescue her. And she hated it everytime they say that.

But the guy in front of her did none of those. He was not what she was expecting. He didn't act as a knight in shining armor. Instead,

"Oh please help me. Someone's going to kill me." He quickly says, words pouring out of his mouth, "If Raphael found me, he will kill me for sure, and let me hide in your tower."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow as she looks at him, her hands on her waist.

"Wait? You are not here to rescue me?" she half shouted at him as if he was stupid. Yeah, he was stupid. He was standing in front of the most beautiful lady he might probably laid eyes on for all his life and he is standing like an idiot. Isabelle thought. "You are not going to rescue me, promise to get me out of here, and offer marriage to me?"

"Of course not! Are you crazy. I just climbed up of this tower. No way I'm gonna go down and let Raphael see me then I'm dead. If you wanna get out of this tower you can go down, here's some money, and live your life while ill hide here. Understand?"

Isabelle just stared at him in awe. She never expected this kind of reaction. In her mind, she was shouting at him. You lousy mundane! Such a coward. Wanting to hide here! And I will bet that I am the prettiest girl you have ever lay your eyes on. And you are such a dumb for telling me all those things!

But she didn't tell him those. He just look at him like he was a rare kind of specie she had seen for the same time. Her theory that all men are perverted because their brains were in between their legs was wrong. This guy has come to prove her wrong.

"Whats your name Idiot?" she asked him.

"Simon."

"Hi Simon," she exerted extra effort to make it sound like she was flirting with him, "I'm Isabelle."

"Nice to meet you Izzy."

Isabelle felt her mouth drop. It was like an insult. It was the first time someone had given her a nickname. Not referring to her as Isabelle. In normal situations, she would be mad, but the sound of her nickname, the way he said it, it was like music to her ears.

Isabelle let Simon hide in her tower. She had shown him the secret room in the tower. A place where Simon will hide every night when Camille was in the tower. Camille is for the entire day, and comes back at night, stay for a few hours and disappear again. During the short periods that Camille was there, Simon was hiding in the basement.

During the day, Simon will be at Izzy's side. Simon will tell him the stories about his adventures and the places he had been. Before, Isabelle was not interested on the lives of ordinary humans, but Simon's story makes her more interested. Another thing that is good about Simon is he let Isabelle cook for him, and even though Isabelle knows the food taste horrible, she was happy everytime Simon will happily eat the food she had served.

Until one day, Camille suddenly came.


End file.
